Taking What You Need
by thespookerwookerfam
Summary: Rated M for triggering topics and violent themes present later in the story.


Joseph Charleston Drew. Joey Drew. One of the three that so ran this place. He was a quiet man, kept mostly to himself aside from with dear Susie Campbell. The questions and accusations were getting to him, he stuck mostly to his office today, only stepping out to get something he needed every now and then, disappearing back into there for the day. Time after time a worker would come to his office, bugging, demanding answers. He did not answer them, and sent them a way with the sort of cold, commanding tone that sent chills down their spine, that lets you know you fucked up. Still, this did not deter them from their questioning. One could likely hear the small whimper from him every time there was a knock at the door, the sort of noise that would be a dead giveaway that he didn't want- Didn't **like** this.

Finally, the knock came of a familiar lady, a kind lady that wouldn't question him as such; Susie Campbell. She was welcomed in, quietly taking the seat next to him, just leaning on him a little. This whole mess was hitting her pretty hard, too. She didn't want to think that her darling Charleston was capable of such a thing, but it sure was staring to seem that way...

Wally Franks didn't know what to think anymore. He tries to just do his job to the best of his ability, but shit... Something like this was hurting the whole studio. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could tell when something fishy was going on with the books and the money. Here he was, pacing instead of cleaning like he should have done. A **lot** of people had been to Drew's office that day alone, and the way he had been acting wasn't helping. So, the janitor thought, and paced, and let his feet guide him.

There's sudden, loud coughing from Charleston's room. The coughing was rather concerning, those hearing could likely picture the scene as it was; Susie up and had her hand in his back, he had pushed his chair back a bit and was doubled over, hand over his mouth, coughing violently. Wally was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound. Immediately he seemed to already be heading to the office, concerned. He knew Charleston had been turning people away from his office but it wouldn't hurt to try an check in, right? Jo, Joseph Ophelius Drew, another of the three Joeys, is trying to open the door to get in, tempted to just burn it, seeing as he was a mage...

Wally finally comes down the hall, seeing Jo trying to get in. This only makes him more concerned as he approached. Charleston's coughing slowed a bit, though his breathing was still wheezy and labored when he wasn't coughing... Wally's right outside the door now, and knocks. "...Is everything... _Jesus_ are you okay in there?" Susie goes to answer the door, quickly doing so and rushing back to Charleston.

He finally stops coughing altogether. It isn't much longer before his breathing is back to normal, as well. "Gh.. Yeah. 'm fine. Sorry 'bout that." As soon as the door is open, Jo tumbles into the office, landing on his stomach. "...You sound like shit." Wally puts bluntly, taking a step into the room. A little snort from Charleston at that. "What do you expect from someone with a worse immune system than any living being?"

While they knew the truth to this, Susie and Wally were both still concerned. Jo promptly leapt up, with a screech of **"Bullshit!"** Charleston just gives Jo the most tired, 'done with your shit Jo' look, something Jo is more than used to. Hold on. Didn't Charleston always wear white gloves? Yes. Should one bother to look, they'd see the searing red patch on them. Though, he did cut his hand recently... Might just be that. The next few seconds is just the others insisting Charleston was not fine and him insisting he was. Little sigh, taking off his glo- Oh god that's nasty. it's starting to scab over and it's all like- y'know pussy and bleeding. Bandages fell on the floor. He's tossing them out(they're already covered in blood n' stuff), letting Susie bandage him up again. Okay.

Finally, he broke. "You'll understand in a moment." He'd call everyone to meet in front of the ink machine then head off. Jo was the first one there due to teleportation, Charleston likely shows up next. Now to wait. Soon, everyone had shown. Charleston seems to be getting progressively more weak and drowsy as he stood there, leaning more heavily on his cane than usual. He spoke quietly. He hadn't wanted to say it, but... He had, yes, been taking money from the studio, but not for the reasons they thought. Taking money, yes. Money he needed. Money for medications that were keeping him alive. Money for food because he'd saved up what little he had for that to get something very special and very important for Susie. He turned to her now, smiling. "Well. What better time than when we are all already gathered?" Taking Susie's hand for a moment, he smiled before allowing himself to slip down onto his knee before revealing the item; a beautiful ring. "Susie Campbell, will you marry me?" Naturally it's a yes from Susie, likely slightly squealed. A smile as Charleston stood again, slipping the ring onto her finger. Jo's only comment on the matter was _That's what he was using it for._

All was fine, until Jo walks over, puts his staff between Susie and Charles' legs, and sweeps it towards Charles, knocking him off his feet. That probably earned a screech from him. He has a bad lag, after all... Susie gasped and tried to help him up. Jo got the angriest, most disappointed look anyone has ever gotten from Susie, as well as a hard slap from her. Jo would flinch, then teleport back to his office, Susie returning to Charleston's with him.


End file.
